Intelligent identity recognition is an important ability for an automatic control system, such as an automatic control system in a robot. Being able to detect and recognize human faces is essential in a variety of applications, such as home security and surveillance, as well as personalization and natural user-robot interaction. The recent significant advances in face detection and face recognition by using deep neural networks make it possible to handle several challenging conditions: large pose variations, difficult lighting conditions, etc. However, some issues remain unsolved for practical systems to operate in personalized home environments, such as limitations in computing powers.